A conventional electrical connector of this type has a housing, a plurality of first and second contacts that are arranged on opposite sides in a thickness direction of the housing, and a metal plate interposed between the first and second contacts, the metal plate being connected to ground to reduce crosstalk induced between the first and second contacts (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-327701